


I L-L-Like You

by amanda_jolene



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He likes her. He love her. Oh hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I L-L-Like You

I love you. 

That’s what his heart screams to his brain. We love her, boy! Madly in love! Prepare yourself because this is the real deal! 

His brain is a bashful bastard, full of uncertainties and memories of every time Rae chose Archer over him. It whispers a sentiment to his fingers, bypassing his mouth because lately Finn’s heart has had control of that territory, and his fingers trace over her back 

I

L-I-K-E

Y-O-U

His heart is hammering in his chest, kicking the air out of his lungs, screaming We love her, scumbag! We love her!

He wonders if he could have a redo. Just kidding, mark out like, write L-O-V-E. Keep writing it until she understands that he realized he loved her during Knebworth when they played a song that made him sway on the spot and think of her smile. 

He’s still holding her because his heart is fighting for control of his body. And his fingers are dancing on her skin again and he’s careful not to stutter. 

I-

“-fucking love you, Rae Earl.” He finishes in her ear (his mouth was his heart’s territory, after all).


End file.
